


“They can’t hurt you anymore”

by kristie1175



Series: August 2020 #CharmedMonth #31daysofCharmed [6]
Category: Charmed (TV 2018)
Genre: #31daysofCharmed, #CharmedMonth, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:20:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25746517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kristie1175/pseuds/kristie1175
Summary: August 2020 #CharmedMonth #31daysofCharmedDay 6 “They can’t hurt you anymore”by Kristie Lynn B AKA kristie1175@kristie1175 on Twitter
Relationships: Harry Greenwood & Macy Vaughn
Series: August 2020 #CharmedMonth #31daysofCharmed [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1859320
Comments: 5
Kudos: 6





	“They can’t hurt you anymore”

**Author's Note:**

> August 2020 #CharmedMonth #31daysofCharmed  
> Day 6 “They can’t hurt you anymore”  
> by Kristie Lynn B AKA kristie1175  
> @kristie1175 on Twitter

Year 2026

7:00 p.m. Harry and Macy are reading a bedtime story to their 4 year old daughter, Marisol. When they finish, they get up from her bed, tuck her in.

Macy: (kisses her forehead) Sweet dreams little one.

Marisol: Goodnight Mommy. 

Harry: (kisses her forehead) Goodnight sweetheart.  
Marisol: Goodnight Daddy.

Harry and Macy walk over to the door. Macy turns off the light and they both leave closing the door gently. Fifteen minutes has passed. Marisol sees a dark figure on the ceiling. Frightened, she orbs out of her bed and reappears downstairs where she sees her parents watching TV. 

Marisol: Mommy! Daddy! 

Macy: What is it honey? 

Marisol: There’s a demon in my room!

Harry goes over to Marisol and kneel down and takes her hands into his.

Harry: What does it look like?

Marisol: A black blob and scary looking.

Harry: Okay. Let's take you back to your room and you can show me. Okay.

Marisol nods. Harry picks her up and orbs her back to her room. He turns on the light.

Harry: Do you still see it?

Marisol: No.

Harry tucks Marisol back in bed.

Harry: Maybe it was a dream. 

Marisol: No Daddy. I wasn’t asleep yet.

He gives her a kiss on the forehead and turns off the light. 

Marisol: DADDY! IT’S BACK!

Harry stares in the direction Marisol is and laughs.

Marisol: What’s so funny Daddy?

Harry: It’s just a shadow from the new lamp we got you. When the lights are off, you’ll see it’s shadow on the ceiling. 

Marisol: Okay, but what about demons. They could come back and hurt us. Right?

Harry: If they do, Mommy, Aunt Maggie, Aunt Mel and I have the power to make them go away. They can’t hurt you anymore. 

Marisol: Okay Daddy. 

Harry: If you need me, all you have to do is call out Daddy and I’ll orb to you

Marisol: Okay Daddy. (gives him a hug)

Harry: (heads toward door) Goodnight sweet pea.

Marisol: Goodnight Daddy. Love you.

Harry: Love you too.

Harry turns off the light, closes the door and orbs back downstairs.

Macy: Is everything alright?

Harry: (sits next to her) Yes. When we turned her light off, she saw a shadow from the new lamp we got her and thought is was demon.

Macy: Well. Glad to hear it was just a shadow and not an actually demon.

Harry: Yeah. We got lucky this time.


End file.
